1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to new and useful improvements in complete ensembles of office furniture wherein several pieces of furniture are assembled as a unit to accomplish the functions of meetings, technology and storage, and more specifically to office furniture wherein two or more pieces of freestanding furniture are arranged together in interfitting arrangements. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an ensemble of case goods furniture comprising interfitting and interrelated component desks, organizers, and storage columns. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to an office furniture assemblage having two or more components which have rounded user interface edges which are joined together through a notch to form a uniform flush jointed corner. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a furniture ensemble combining a work surface component and storage column. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to case goods furniture which is both functional and attractive, yet which lends itself through design to computer controlled machine manufacture. In still another of its aspects, the invention relates to a desk or credenza wherein the front edge surface of the top integrates design and user functions.
2. State of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide an office furniture ensemble wherein two or more pieces of furniture are arranged in cooperating relation. A typical arrangement is the combination of a desk, credenza and a table arranged in a U-shaped pattern. At the present, such pieces of office furniture are separate and independent of one another and are merely positioned in close abutting relation with the pieces of furniture being separate relative to each other. Typically, the edges of the components are flat and abut one another in connected or unconnected relationship.
In the past, traditional case goods office furniture has been designed for aesthetics for traditional functions of writing, conferencing, drawer storage and, occasionally, with the use of dictation equipment. Desk tops overlie drawers and separate credenzas are provided. Occasionally, returns have been provided for the desks. The desks function as writing surfaces and occasionally as conference surfaces, and the credenza functions as storage. The desks and credenzas are interrelated principally due to finishes and aesthetic design of hardware and perhaps details of the cabinets. However, most of the office furniture is not especially functional for work environments which integrate with machines such as computers as systems furniture does. Machines, such as CPUs, printers, terminals and wiring for such equipment, are typically positioned on or near the work surfaces, adding to clutter and diminishing productivity. Further, in present office furniture, there are very few available work enhancing options, most of which are not particularly adaptable to the habits of the worker. Case goods have been designed for aesthetics, not function.
Heretofore, Herman Miller, Inc. introduced a line of case goods furniture which included desks, credenzas, cabinets, work organizers and mobile files. The desks were typically arranged perpendicular to the work organizer. A return was available with the desk. The cabinets were wardrobe, storage and filing cabinets. The desks, credenzas and organizers had rounded front and back edges and vertical side edges of slightly different construction. This line of furniture, called C-Forms, had many of the inflexibility problems of case goods and did not effectively deal with the machine integration problems.
Systems furniture, on the other hand, gives the user a rich mixture of work oriented furniture, finishes and decorative arrangements. Examples of system furniture are Herman Miller's ETHOSPACE.RTM. environment system furniture and ACTION OFFICE.RTM. system furniture. The system furniture, although very functional, does not conform with some traditional notions of office furniture used principally in enclosed offices.